


Not The Real Dave

by rezi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rezi/pseuds/rezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davesprite leaves his final note for John. Quick update fic for Act 6 Intermission 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Real Dave

so hey

guess ill have fluttered off to fuck knows where when you get this

have a blast with real dave in the new universe man

youll have missed him

bout time you got your real dave back

youve had to deal with my shitty knockoff copy for too long

im like the crappy imitation dave on the shelf next to the shiny original

we all know which one you prefer

youll have the sweetest reunion ever i bet

as for me? dont have to worry bout me any more

ill just flap away to prospit or something

hang with some carapaces man

those guys are meant to be all welcoming to everyone

so at least i might find some friends there

if not

man idk

but hey

youll be happy

anyway the thing is you wont have me knocking about any longer

thats gotta be good

could tell i was always getting in the way of all your egbert/harley family time

though props to jade for going out with me those times

im not gonna be forgetting them

she probably is though

shes gonna have the real dave now

go on real dates with a real person

instead of my shitty ass failure as a ghosty spritey boyfriend

hey jade if youre reading this

i hope youll be happy

guess thats all i gotta say

wow this was a lame ass goodbye

you probably wont even read this

just be thankful to be rid of me

well if you got here thanks for actually caring for once

not like i deserve it though

so yeah

  


bye


End file.
